Lewis and Clark: After Time Squad
by alegriamarkerbox
Summary: What happened between Lewis and Clark after Time Squad reunited them? Clark has something to share with Lewis, and Lewis fears for their relationship once they return home.


"Now that we're back together," Clark said with a chuckle, squeezing Lewis's hand, "wanna do some exploring?"

"Why, of course," Lewis replied. "We do need to catch up a bit after our days apart, and I would love for you to see the-"

"I don't mean hiking and canoeing and looking at flowers, Lewis," Clark interrupted, winking. He lowered his voice and nudged his companion's belly with an elbow. "Let's say we, um, find a quiet, comfy spot?"

"Oh," Lewis said with a giggle, blushing. "So you actually missed me, huh?"

"Of course I did, Lewis! Not only was I lost and hungry and..." He paused to laugh. "You saw that big fellow? With the huge muscles and the funny mask on? Even if that kid hadn't been with us, I wouldn't have even thought of snuggling up to the guy just to keep warm! His whole body looked hard as a rock, and you know how much I like a little… softness." He reached around and gave Lewis's bottom a squeeze. "The only thing I craved the whole time besides a good meal and clean clothes was your ass."

The two crept off to a shaded spot in the forest, where a tiny, clear, rocky stream wound around the trees. They began to undress. As Lewis went to undo his belt, Clark stopped him. "Let me," he said. Lewis simply smiled, and Clark slid his companion's pants off. They tossed their clothes upon a boulder and immediately embraced.

"You wanna do it like we did the very first time?" Clark asked, pressing his cheek into Lewis's chest.

"Can we?" Lewis exclaimed. "As long as I'm not too sore for hiking later."

"No worries!" Clark laughed. "After all that we went through, we both need a day off. No exploring, no work. Just you and me fooling around a bit. What do you say?"

Lewis nodded, smiling, and pressed his mouth against Clark's. After a few moments, Clark gently eased his partner to the ground and continued to kiss him.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes," Lewis whispered. "Yes, please, Clark." Lewis's mind, usually consumed by trails and maps and rivers and plants, began to focus upon sensations of warmth and ease as he closed his eyes and felt Clark's hands pass along his body- rolling over his shoulders, down his back, along his hips, over his legs, up again over his butt. A soothing but invigorating sting passed over him once he felt the familiar stab at his opening. It crawled deeper and deeper inside of him, and he bit his lower lip to keep from yelping until the tightness passed. Clark began to thrust slowly as he whispered into Lewis's ear, "Let me know if this is hurting you, okay?"

"It's fine," Lewis answered quietly. "Keep going. Oh, Clark."

The thrusts came faster, harder. While Lewis moaned, Clark roared, as if on the attack. Eventually, both of them came. Lewis's legs were trembling, and he had to lie on his stomach while Clark sank down on top of him.

"H-how was that?" Clark panted.

"Wonderful," Lewis said softly, exhausted. "Can we... go some more? After a break?"

"You sure? Because the last couple of times you were crying when I did you more than once, remember?"

"I'm sure." Lewis rolled over onto his back and paused to catch his breath. "I was sick the last time from that deer meat I ate. I had to take some thunderclappers. That wasn't your fault."

"Yeah?" Clark laid a hand on Lewis's forehead. "I really don't want to hurt you, Lewis. Honestly. Look," he sighed. "I thought a bit about you while we were apart."

"You did?"

"The little kid with the big glasses wouldn't stop talking about you, and I just couldn't help myself." Clark grinned. "He was going on about what a great explorer you were, how you knew everything about all sorts of animals and plants and places. I almost forgot what a brain you are."

"Really? He said all that about me?" Lewis blushed, thinking of what Larry had told him the day before. "What else did he say? About us?"

"Not much else." Clark looked downward as he thought for a moment, then cried, "Oh, wait! Actually, he said that we're gonna be out here for two more years!"

"Two years?" Lewis exclaimed. "My gosh, that's- that's a long time."

"I know!" Clark laughed. "So you might as well get some... practice of your own in today, huh?"

"Oh, Clark, you know I can't do this." Lewis began to shake. "I really don't know what I'm doing, and I know I'll mess it up..."

"Shh. You'll be great," Clark whispered, smiling. "Here, take my hand." Lewis did as told, and with a bit more encouragement from Clark, he did it. Despite the pleasure that both felt, Lewis began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Clark turned around and knelt before his partner. "Come here." He embraced Lewis and stroked his head gently. As Lewis continued sobbing into his chest, Clark was hit with the realization that indeed, he loved this man as more than a friend or an exploring companion. Yes, he was strong-willed, by-the-book, and forward. But he was sweet and vulnerable. He enjoyed things that Clark wanted to enjoy but did not feel he had the patience to- things like nature, silence, and adventure.

"You can tell me what's bothering you, Lewis."

"I-I'm sorry that- about w-what ha-happened," Lewis choked. "I-I s-shouldn't have gone off w-with L-Larry..."

"Lewis, I wasn't any better," Clark said. "I dragged those other two fellows along with me. Hell, I shouldn't have left you like that in the first place." He took Lewis's hand. "Let me make you a promise."

"O-okay."

"I won't leave you again, Lewis. And I'll try to treat you better, especially on those days when you're hurting."

"But what will happen once this is all over?"

"What do you mean?"

"When this expedition is over. When we go back home."

"We'll just go our separate ways," Clark replied. "Lewis, we'll still be good friends. We'll talk and catch up no matter where we end up living. Don't worry about losing me. You know we can't be together like this forever. I want to get married and have a family, and I don't know about you, but I made you a promise just a moment ago, and I want you to make one too. For me and for yourself."

"O-okay. What is this promise?"

"Promise that you'll take care of yourself first, before you go out and get involved with someone else. I don't want anyone hurting you or taking advantage of your emotions. I don't want you getting your heart broken again, and I don't want to hear of you being reckless with love. And please, don't get involved with another person for the sake of it or because you think you can't go on without someone."

Lewis felt as if Clark was reflecting upon all of his weakness, all of his greatest flaws. The tears began to flow again.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Lewis, but look, you're a smart guy. You have your shit together. You're capable of making it on your own through everything; you just need to respect yourself a bit more. And find support. Keep good friends but know how to stay on your own feet."

Lewis looked up and wiped his teary green eyes. "Why do you s-suddenly care about me?"

"Because," Clark answered, tightening his embrace, "I hurt you and didn't realize until then how vulnerable and easily upset you are. You need someone who will have your back, and that's what I want to be for you, from now on. And... oh, I don't know how to say this, but... I _love_ you, Lewis." Now, Clark erupted into tears."I really do love you and care about you! I wouldn't want to wander out here with anybody other than you! I know I've been an awful partner and I really want to learn and I'll do better, I swear!"

"Oh, Clark." Lewis took a deep breath and returned his companion's embrace. "I forgive you for all..."

"Please don't tell anyone about what I just said," Clark begged. "Everyone will laugh at me if they find out!"

"Shh. Your secret is safe with me," Lewis whispered. "And when we set up camp again I'll teach you all about how to read maps and make rations and... Clark!" he suddenly wailed, "I love you too!"

Now both men were sobbing into one another's chests, their hands clasped in one another's. Lewis thought of home, of Clark's Kentucky and his own Virginia, of the stiffness and propriety of their new nation. He thought of the new jobs and roles- in states far apart- that they would have once the land had been explored. Anything more than friendship, partnership would never work between them. There would be letters, visits during holidays, and nothing more.

"We'll treasure this time we have," Lewis said, sniffling. "And I can still love you afterwards, right?"

"Well, I still plan to love you," Clark answered, managing a smile. He placed a hand on the back of Lewis's head and slowly drew it to his face. They shared a long kiss, and Lewis laid his hands in Clark's large palms. "I'll always love you, no matter who or what comes into my life after all of this."

After a few moments of silence, they re-dressed and hoisted themselves upon a low but sturdy branch of an old oak. Dusk had begun to fall, and they sat quietly, both of them smiling, their legs swinging back and forth over the ground, Lewis's left hand cradled in Clark's right, Lewis's cheek leaning against Clark's shoulder.


End file.
